


Thought (Jet Black and Clawed)

by ExtraPenguin



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Enemies to Lovers - A has conflicting feelings while B tenderly treats his/her injuries, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: An assassin attacks Queen Talia during General Vaklu's audience.
Relationships: Queen Talia/General Vaklu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Writing Rainbow Black





	Thought (Jet Black and Clawed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



"General Vaklu," Queen Talia greeted him.

"Your Majesty," Vaklu replied with the proper bow she was due. She might be leading their people astray, but she was their queen – for now.

Talia rose from the throne and slowly descended the steps from the dais. "I notice you have made statements in public claiming that the Republic brought war to Onderon. I would accuse you of forgetting your history, but in this case it is history you have lived through." Her pale eyes, attention-grabbing against her dark lashes, glared at him. She was beautiful and the very picture of a monarch.

Too bad she would have to be deposed. "The Jedi are warring, far from Onderon, and still the Republic draws on the lifeblood of our world. Tell me, is this not bringing the war to Onderon?"

"The Mandalorians brought war to Onderon, and that war has changed form but not ceased," Talia insisted. "The involvement of the Jedi and the Republic were what let us finally drive away the Mandalorians. That the Jedi infighting has spared us so far could change at any moment."

Vaklu snorted. "The Jedi are gone. Do you truly think they'd bring their extinguished war to Onderon? Perhaps they'd manifest ghosts?"

"They are not dead," Talia snapped. "And their remaining enemies stand against all life in the galaxy."

"You can't truly believe-"

There was a noise to their side. Vaklu and Talia both turned their heads.

Talia's guard lay unconscious on the ground – no blood visible – and an impostor in an ill-fitting uniform stood in front of him. He drew a blade and charged.

Vaklu stepped forward on instinct, reaching for his own sword so he could kill this assassin. Talia had to be removed, but not now, not like this. Not when his plans were still unimplemented.

He gripped empty air. Fear jolted through him as he recalled leaving his weapons in the antechamber.

The assassin raised his blade at Vaklu. Vaklu dodged to the side, aiming to trip over the assassin, but the assassin dodged. He felt the assassin's blade slice into the top of his arm. He needed to-

A blade erupted through the assassin's chest, bathing Vaklu in red. Talia pulled it out; the assassin collapsed. "Medic!" she shouted, as commanding as a monarch could be.

Vaklu looked around. The assassin seemed to have been acting alone.

"Take off the uniform," Talia ordered as she took a med kit an orderly handed to her.

"You intend to treat my wounds yourself?" Vaklu asked. He stripped off his uniform tunic and looked at the wound. It was shallower than he'd feared, and avoided the joint. He'd still need kolto and rest.

"The blade was meant for me," Talia stated. She wiped off the blood with a disinfectant wipe; it stung, but Vaklu refused to twitch.

As much as Vaklu might wish to be enough of a political player to have assassins go after him, he knew they would not make the attempt in the palace that was for now Talia's. "Let's see how much can be gleaned from a corpse."

Talia smiled with a dangerous edge. "More than enough."

She was right next to him, her warm hands briskly efficient where they touched his skin. They were matched by the determined set of her jaw. She was beautiful: a perfect arch of brow, full lips, glowing golden skin, piercing green eyes, clad in golds and bronzes. She'd stabbed an assassin to death and was kneeling next to the corpse but her clothes were unstained.

But change was, in addition to being necessary, a painful process. Onderon needed a new destiny, larger than Talia could imagine, and Vaklu would have to be the one to deliver it.

"There," Talia said as she pressed the kolto patch to his arm. "And I see the medic has finally arrived. Medic, treat General Vaklu's injury. I shall see to the investigation."

Vaklu let the medic help him up. "Show them no mercy," he told Talia.

"I did not intend to," she said with a dark smile.

"General, please," the medic said.

Vaklu followed the medic out. Behind him, Talia was giving orders to her personal guard, double-bladed sword in hand.

It would be interesting to know who was behind today's attempt. In all likelihood, it was no-one he could use, but it was possible there was something he could ally himself with. He didn't quite trust the forces who'd extended their hand to him. But Talia had to go, no matter the cost, so Onderon could leave the decaying corpse of the Republic. She would have to die, deposed.

It would be such a shame.


End file.
